Category talk:Document features
To-Do list Update : Well, I got through some of that myself. They could both do with some editing and extra links though... Anyways, remaining tasks: *Either "Districts of Arstotzka" or "Offical/legal/authorised locations" (combine issuing city with this) *Navbox : - Techhead7890Talk 10:28, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Not sure what you mean by "entrant responses" but there's already this article. --Katecapsize (talk) 12:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::No, not quite. I was thinking the little chat where the inspector goes "What's the purpose of your trip?" and "How long are you here?" - where they state purposes and entry length, which seem to be "features" in themselves. And I'm not entirely sure how we should manage this. I guess from what you said on the other cat, we can have shortish articles and we might as well just open up a new page labelled Purpose of Visit or somesuch, and call that the second feature. :::However, I've noticed some of the article names we have (eg passport confiscation) are processes, as you have pointed out, and perhaps we ought to redirect dialogue to Audio transcript or something. That being said, this scenario has other factors - the audio transcript being a pseudodocument for a start. :::Anyway, let me know what you think, I guess... I'm not thinking terribly straight as it's almost 5AM. Techhead7890Talk 15:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ooooh, I see. Those. They are currently listed here. I don't know if that's the best place for them, but it kinda made sense back in the day, since the same article explains the entrant types and since character pages seem to be the go-to place for transcripts in the wiki. But, yeah, your point is valid: the problem now is that duration stuff is not in the same place as the purpose question. Maybe adding links would be sufficient? I'm not against combining them, but that might create, yet again, a title/page that's not very obvious for a random visitor who's looking for that stuff, imho. --Katecapsize (talk) 16:01, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm. Yeah, it would be nice to have them in the Document Feature cat in some way... I guess I'll just keep them as-is for now and deal with it later - or by page: :::*Both entrant "verbal answer" type thingies get/keep their own page. :::*Audio Transcript is kept separate, although links to those pages. :::*Then, if necessary later, renaming or the dialogue page is created with an outline of how this all factors in. (It seems superfluous for now though, especially as Audio Transcript seems like an appropriate place to combine everything) :::EDIT: And yeah, naming pages for simplicity seems to be a worthy objective, which is also why I'm trying to make sure each feature has an explicitly labelled or 'obvious' redirect to an appropriate page. Redirects are pretty powerful for gathering names together, but we seem to have a lot of them (plurals, capitalisation, etc) - that's for another day though. :::Half the problem with this is that everything's subjective and based upon our interpretations of how the mechanics are... But the current system of interpretation works, and I don't think I can be bothered breaking it. Techhead7890Talk 23:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Update 2 Well, those feature list seems complete for now. All that's left is the navbox, which may take a while as I'm a bit busy at the moment. Techhead7890Talk 00:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Old To Do It would be nice to have new pages for: *''Physical characteristics : height, weight , appearance descriptions from ID supplement#descriptions and photo#descriptions (maybe even compare contraband, search or gender)'' *''Either "Districts of Arstotzka" or "Offical/legal/authorised locations" (combine issuing city with this)'' *''Entrant response (see audio transcript)'' Maybe name could do with a tidy up to split it some way so that there's space to describe aliases, because the trivial bits about people's names is a bit annoying every time I try to read that article. And of course, a navbox would always be nice. I must dig up the code from one of my old projects. Anywho, if you're looking for something interesting to do, this might just be it! Techhead7890Talk 09:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC)